Ab imo corde, Pluviae
by Lally Y K
Summary: O ‘gostar’ é o máximo que eles admitem. E só o mínimo que eles sentem. DESAFIO PETIT GATEAU! DMHG


_Disclaimer__: O de sempre, é dela tá bom?_

**_N/A: Censura M por conter insinuações a vícios, linguagem forte e outras coisinhas mais. Não deixem a mamãe ver que você está lendo isso viu? E lembrando que como ficção, nada tem base real, apenas dados científicos e imaginação ilimitada. Não buguem essa pobre autora._**

Ab imo corde - Pluviae

_(Do mais profundo do coração - Chuva)_

_Por Yuuki Kiryu_

Todos os dias eram assim. Chegava das aulas, corria para a biblioteca, ficava lá até a hora que seus olhos cansavam pelo tempo de leitura ou então quando o estômago se pronunciava pela fome. Então, corria até o salão principal e juntava-se com Ron, Harry, Gina e todos os seus amigos e sorria timidamente ao ouvirem dizer 'Olha, ela deixou os amigos de papel e veio conversar com os pobres bruxos.'. E todos riam na mesa antes de atacar as delícias preparadas pelos elfos.

Eventualmente, nos fins de semana, permitia-se relaxar e observar os garotos se engafinharem pelo xadrez de bruxo ou então reparar como Harry e Ron adquiriram habilidade no Quadribol. Algumas vezes, Ginny vinha perto dela com as garotas do dormitório e ouvia as últimas fofocas de Hogwarts, comentários maldosos sobre as garotas de Slytherin ou então como os garotos estavam bonitos, etc.

Era perfeitamente consciente da paixonite de Ron por ela. Simplesmente, escolhera não corresponder. Amor era algo fora de questão, ainda mais quando estava tão perto de se formar e poder se concentrar nos estudos para realizar seu grande sonho: Ser uma medibruxa renomada.

E poucos, muito remotos momentos, quando ficava sozinha, imersa em seus próprios devaneios, Hermione permitia que um sorriso bobo cruzasse seus lábios e pegava-se imaginando como seria sua vida se não tivesse nascido bruxa. Como seria sua rotina, quais seus ideais... E ainda, permitia-se imaginar a situação de estar imersa em uma circunstância completamente anormal. E ria sozinha.

Nesses momentos, principalmente, _ele_ aparecia. Se era coincidência ou não, pouco importava. Era fato, entretanto, que o rapaz escolhia a dedo a hora que esbarraria com ela. Pensando bem, ele _provocava_ isto. Nunca se falavam, sequer dirigiam o olhar – pelo menos não totalmente de frente – apenas contentavam-se em fitar-se de esguelha – ou fingiam, para não notar que os olhos devoravam – e depois tudo ficava em silêncio.

Draco Malfoy, em todo seu imenso ódio que nutria por ele – sim, pretérito imperfeito, _nutria_ – sempre foi um enigma. E Hermione tinha um fraco por peças a serem desvendadas. Queria descobrir porque um garoto de olhos cinzentos gelados era tão intrigante... Afinal, quando estavam com os amigos – ele e ela – não paravam de trocar insultos. Mas nunca, _jamais_ ousavam se fitar nos olhos, por pior que fosse o dito.

E aquele dia era chuvoso. E ela decidira ficar sozinha, passeando pelos corredores extensos que conhecia com a palma da mão. Parou em frente a uma das balaustradas e apoiou o cotovelo no batente. Fechou os olhos e prestou atenção no barulho hipnótico das gotas atingindo o chão. – _plec__, plec, plec, plec_ – sem parar. E os ombros chacoalharam suavemente ao rir, pois tão logo abriu os olhos, viu Ron e Harry correrem em direção à área coberta praguejando.

Ela, pelo contrário, amava a chuva. Sentia a alma lavar-se pelo mero ato de estender as costas da mão para a água em movimento. E foi com o sorriso bobo nos lábios que sentiu a presença dele.

Virou o rosto para a esquerda, mas mantinha os olhos fixos no chão. Pôde observar os sapatos irritantemente lustrosos, a barra da calça impecável e não muito mais. Alguns passos a frente e então fitava as mangas da camisa branca arregaçadas, que mostrava uma pele quase tão alva quanto o tecido, exceto pelas veias azuladas. Os dedos finos apoiavam-se no cotovelo e então, flexionou levemente os joelhos e inclinou-se para frente, para recostar a cabeça nos seus braços. Virou o rosto assim que captou os olhos azul-acinzentados no seu campo de visão.

Ouviu um leve riso irônico e Hermione não agüentou o silêncio. Não daquela vez.

"Malfoy?" Sua voz parecia hesitante. Xingou-se por isso, não queria demonstrar insegurança. Não na frente _dele_.

"Granger." Ele sussurrou. A voz dele sempre era tão rouca, arrastada, quase como se não tivesse forças ou vontade de falar.

"O que quer?" 'Pronto.' Estava satisfeita consigo mesma ao perceber que fora mais firme.

"Nada." Ele endireitou-se e então apoiou as costas na coluna, a alguns passos dela. "Por que?"

"Fico imaginando porque está aqui."

E novamente o silêncio pairou entre os dois. Hermione fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas. Abriu os olhos a tempo de ver algo dobrado no batente e os sapatos polidos faziam um eco com os passos do rapaz se afastando.

Ela virou os olhos para o papel. Parecia algo insignificante, um pedaço de folha fechado ao meio. Cor verde. Abriu uma, duas vezes e uma única palavra brilhava. Caligrafia floreada, precisa, meticulosa, calculada. Era tudo que definia o dono daquelas letras tão minuciosamente detalhadas.

**Covarde.**

Era a única coisa que lá estava escrito. A garota riu. Ou melhor, gargalhou, sozinha, o timbre arrastado da risada ecoava pelo corredor vazio. E junto com isso, uma solitária lágrima rolou no seu rosto e caiu no papelzinho ordinário em sua mão. A palavra borrou e lentamente as letras se transformaram em uma frase, mas isso passou desapercebido. Hermione limpou a única trilha de sua bochecha e congelou um sorriso calmo e doce em seu rosto para encontrar os amigos ensopados.

_Covarde._

(Fim de cena)

A sala calma e silenciosa não ajudava a acalmá-la. A letra repetia-se incessantemente no seu cérebro, um frenesi. É claro que rira com Harry e Ron. É lógico que conversara com as meninas e debochara das fofocas. É natural que fosse se divertir com eles. Mas de uma maneira estranha, o rosto pálido de Malfoy e sua carta imunda sempre vinha a sua mente.

Guardou a carta em uma caixinha. Havia duas semanas e, desde então, nunca se cruzaram no corredor, nunca trocaram olhares furtivos, nem sequer pensavam em prestar atenção na presença um do outro. Virou para a janela do dormitório e viu as pesadas nuvens negras no presságio da chuva que não tardaria a chegar.

Diferentemente das outras vezes, a inquietude estava presente. Poderia aproveitar o espetáculo natural – coisa que os bruxos nunca prestavam atenção – ler um livro com o barulho da água corrente ou apenas abraçar os joelhos em uma pose infantil e vislumbrar. Deixar sua mente vagar em um daqueles momentos que queria ficar sozinha.

Mas a tensão estava presente, porque sabia que _ele_ viria incomodá-la no mundo particular que ela criou para si. O garoto irritadiço não parecia ter muita paciência para os fenômenos naturais, entretanto, com certeza era ciente que era o _pior_ momento para incomodá-la.

Hermione deixou o corpo cair na cama e fechou os olhos. Sentia uma leve dor de cabeça surgir e então pressionou de leve as têmporas. Desistiu de fazer uma sessão de auto massagem e virou para o lado e esticou o braço até alcançar a caixinha. Abriu-a com um toque da varinha e pegou o papel amassado bem próximo dos olhos. Torceu o nariz em desgosto.

Aquilo _fedia_. Abriu-o quase receosa e as finas sobrancelhas levantaram-se, surpresa, ao constatar que não havia mais uma só palavra.

**Covarde**.

Lá, havia uma frase com a letra tão impecável quanto a da mensagem anterior, cujo conteúdo, no entanto, era muito mais esquisito.

Mas eu tenho a solução.

'Solução para covardia? Malfoy com certeza é louco.' A garota pensou ainda com o bilhete nas mãos. Olhou para a porta, ouvindo as vozes das garotas que voltavam de uma chuveirada e quando colocou os olhos no bilhete novamente, mostrava um mapa simples com uma indicação. Pelas diretrizes, parecia ser algo perto da sala precisa.

A curiosidade despertou seus sentidos e esqueceu-se até mesmo de sua dor de cabeça. O que será que tinha naquele lugar? Talvez nada, já que fazia duas semanas que recebera o recado. Ainda assim, a tentação de descobrir alguma coisa era grande e quase nublava a pequenina parte de seu cérebro que lhe dizia que era melhor não investigar.

Decidida, Hermione sorriu para as colegas quando entraram no quarto – antes disso, escondeu o bilhetinho no bolso – e continuou a tagarelar com elas até a hora de dormir. Fingiu cansaço extremo e então logo deitou na cama para esperar.

Depois de quase duas horas, com o ponteiro marcando duas e meia da manhã, levantou-se com seus passos leves e furtivos e abriu a porta tão suavemente que as dobradiças velhas não rangeram. Desceu as escadas e, ao não ver ninguém na sala comunal, saiu da casa. Os retratos observavam-na com estranheza, mas nada disseram, como se todos fossem cúmplices. Hermione olhou para os lados e nada de Flitch.

Sorriu. Os seus sapatos não eram tão silenciosos quanto gostaria, e mesmo assim, caminhou pelas sombras até chegar perto do local indicado pelo mapa. A fechadura era muito pequenina e murmurou tão baixo quanto possível '_Alohomora_'. O orifício brilhou e a portinhola abriu quieta.

Como era baixa, Hermione abaixou-se e entrou engatinhando pelo local. Fechou a porta atrás de si e observou que apesar de ter duas janelas grandes, o local estava completamente imerso no breu.

"_Lumus_"

Quase não desejou ter feito isso.

Malfoy estava jogado em um divã vermelho no centro da sala sinistra. Uma pequena cômoda tinha um líquido cujo rótulo não se podia ler, mas não era nada que fosse _bom_ pela maneira que o rosto estava pálido e os cabelos grudavam-se na pele pelo suor. As mangas estavam arregaçadas e, um dos braços inertes segurava uma seringa.

A varinha tremeu em suas mãos e quase a deixou cair quando ouviu um gemido fraco do garoto a sua frente. Correu para ele e o medo vinha em espasmos com a pele tão gelada ao contato de seus dedos.

"Além de chato, irritante, mesquinho, arrogante, você é _burro_?" Ela murmurou. Por sorte, o pequenino furo na veia azulada já estava estancado. Tirou a seringa de suas mãos e colocou-a na mesinha, decidindo o que poderia fazer. Se ela o levasse à enfermaria, talvez Madame Pomfrey pudesse ajudá-lo melhor do que ela mesma.

Decidida, quando abriu a boca, a varinha do loiro encostou dolorosamente em sua garganta e uma mão forte segurava um de seus pulsos. Pela primeira vez, com a fraca luminosidade do encanto de Hermione, o olhar dos dois realmente se encontraram. Os olhos cinzentos eram quase encobertos pela névoa avermelhada da retina. Os orbes castanhos tinham as pupilas dilatadas pelo terror. A mão dele era tão firme, tão fria, que não sabia se conseguia sentir dor em todo seu pavor.

"Uma palavra sobre o que viu e vai desejar _Avada__ Kevadra_ de uma vez ao invés do _Crucius_ que vou lançar." A voz rouca e arrastada, junto à rispidez e irritação fez a garota tremer e cair de joelhos.

Ele já estava de pé a este momento, a varinha apontada perigosamente contra ela, e agora os dois pulsos estavam firmemente atados envolta da mão pálida.

"Se continuar forçando seu braço, o local da infusão vai abrir." Ela murmurou e depois gemeu quando o aperto em seus punhos aumentaram. "Como quer que eu fique quieta? Se não quisesse que eu tivesse visto, não teria me mandado o bilhete."

Ele não respondeu nada. Em um momento rápido, jogou-a no divã e voltou a prender seus braços, agora no alto da cabeça. Olhos gélidos se estreitaram e as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas pareciam tentar decidir o que fazer. "Trouxe você aqui para que deixasse de ser covarde." Finalmente falou depois de alguns momentos.

"Tudo bem, não sou mais, agora pode me soltar?"

Draco deu um risinho de lado. "Não."

Hermione respirou fundo e tentou encobrir sua irritação. O medo há muito fora embora e a vontade que sentia de chutá-lo nas costelas era enorme. Virou o rosto para o lado, emburrada, e observava a escuridão a sua volta como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Em contrapartida, Draco coçava de leve o queixo, ora direcionando o olhar para a garota – imobilizada devidamente por um feitiço – ora para a mesinha.

"Olhe, preciso dormir, quero sair dessa sala."

"Oh, que bom pra você." Ele sentou-se e afastou a blusa de leve, até atingir a dobra entre o braço e o antebraço. "Escute, você realmente não entendeu porque está aqui?"

"Além de ser torturada pela sua pessoa desagradável?" Ela fingiu pensar e devolveu-lhe um olhar irônico. "Não posso pensar em mais nada."

"Ah, Granger. Assim você me desaponta, já que sua fama é justamente o brilhantismo."

"A mente dos doentes não é algo que uma bruxa inteligente tenha vontade de desvendar." Ela chacoalhou os ombros de maneira desajeitada, para demonstrar indiferença, e então estreitou os olhos ao ver que a mão gélida acariciava de modo pegajoso seu braço. "Tire sua pata imunda do meu braço."

"Devia assistir sua língua, Granger." Ele murmurou ríspido. Os olhos novamente se encontraram e Hermione esqueceu alguns momentos até mesmo de respirar. Fechou os olhos para quebrar aquele contato abrasivo e voltou a abri-los ao sentir uma leve picada no braço onde a mão gélida acariciava a pele instantes atrás.

O horror e o nojo tomaram conta da garota. Não conseguia se mexer. Um líquido frio penetrou lentamente a corrente sangüínea. Um som estrangulado saiu de sua garganta, mas o rapaz simplesmente ignorou-a. Ficou por mais alguns instantes injetando o que quer que fosse a seu sangue e depois, com todo o cuidado, limpou o orifício com um algodão com cheiro esquisito.

Lentamente, muito mais do que gostaria, a escuridão dançou diante dos seus olhos antes de envolvê-la com seu manto. E podia jurar que ouvira o loiro sussurrar 'Bons sonhos' antes de se perder completamente no mundo dos sonhos.

(Fim da cena)

A primeira coisa que Hermione registrou quando abriu os olhos é que uma luz pálida atravessava as cortinas espessas. E depois veio a dor, junto à náusea e a pressão pulsante nas têmporas.

Tentou levantar e logo caiu sentada de modo nada ajeitado. 'Rápido demais, Hermione.' Pensou consigo mesma antes de apoiar-se fracamente à pequena mesinha ao seu lado e levantar, muito, mas muito devagar. Piscou algumas vezes e então percebeu que a claridade suave vinha do dia que amanhecia do lado de fora.

Xingou-se mentalmente ao lembrar dos acontecimentos da madrugada.

"Certo. Draco é um drogado, ele injetou alguma _merda_ em mim e agora minha cabeça está me matando. Que grande _merda_." A garota suspirou e tentou se lembrar de algum feitiço que fizesse dores passarem. Entretanto, sua cabeça estava _tão_ esquisita que achou melhor não fazer nada em si mesma com a varinha. Podia ser perigoso.

Na mesinha, encontrou sua varinha e também um pequenino bilhete verde, parecido com aquele que a trouxera ali. 'Maldita curiosidade.' Blasfemou. Não _precisava_ ler aquele recado. Podia ser outra armadilha. E outra parte de si preocupou-se. O que podia ter escrito um garoto que estava claramente perturbado?

"É Malfoy, oras, porque diabos vou me importar?" Ela murmurou enquanto desdobrava o bilhete.

Dormiu bem, tenho certeza. Uma maneira muito satisfatória de resolver suas noites de insônia.

Ela riu e guardou o recado no bolso antes de andar lentamente em direção à portinhola para sair daquele local. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Não estava nem um pouco ansiosa para fazer uso de qualquer coisa que fosse, ainda mais com um garoto que mantinha a aparência de odiar. Percorreu os corredores tão rapidamente quanto sua cabeça latejante permitiu e entrou no salão comunal para dar de cara com Ron e Harry, pálidos e preocupados.

"Hermione! Onde foi que você se meteu? As meninas não te acharam no quarto e se não chegasse agora iríamos falar com Dumbledore!"

"Não há necessidade de se preocupar." Ela balançou a mão na frente deles e sorriu. "Só acordei mais cedo para dar uma volta."

"Sei..." O ruivo olhou-a desconfiado, mas ao ver a expressão serena da amiga relaxou. "Vamos comer então?"

Os outros dois assentiram e se dirigiram ao salão principal sem mais problemas.

(Fim da cena)

Alguns dias depois do incidente, Hermione se sentia inquieta. Parecia que o fitar do loiro pairava sobre ela a cada instante e, quando virava em sua direção, Malfoy não lhe dirigia sequer um olhar de esguelha. A garota começou a ficar nervosa. Não se importava, ele que se danasse e enchesse as veias com qualquer coisa que fosse de seu agrado. _Errado_.

E exatamente uma semana depois, enquanto jantava com seus amigos e observava pelo canto dos olhos o rapaz, Hermione reparou que Draco não estava com uma palidez comum. Nas suaves olheiras que se formavam logo abaixo dos olhos. E que o corpo parecia um pouco mais magro. '_Ele é muito estúpido!_'

Percebeu que uma maneira de fugir era xingá-lo de vários nomes para convencer-se de sua insensatez. Para encobrir sua preocupação... Podia ser quem fosse, mas reconhecia quando alguém precisava de ajuda. Engoliu às pressas o resto do jantar e saiu correndo depois de dizer que tinha que 'Terminar uma pesquisa importante.'

Por sorte, nenhum de seus amigos questionava o álibi dos estudos. Executou o feitiço e rapidamente entrou na sala secreta. Sentou no divã, e mesmo no escuro, esperou. Pelo horário, talvez Malfoy fosse demorar uma hora ou duas. Mas a sua curiosidade manteria o tédio afastado.

(Fim de cena)

Quando ele adentrou a sala, iluminou-a e sorriu maldosamente ao ver Granger encolher-se no sofá em que estava deitada, com o braço na frente dos olhos para protegê-los. Ouviu-a murmurar um palavrão e sentou-se ao lado dela, ignorando o olhar assassino estreito em sua direção.

"Que maus modos, Granger."

"Sua educação não é impecável, ainda mais nesta sala." Ela devolveu, mal humorada. Tinha pegado no sono e nem tinha idéia de que horas eram. Estaria em apuros se alguma das meninas percebesse que o ninho de cabelos enfiado nas cobertas era apenas uma peruca.

"São três e meia caso queira saber. Não pensava que ficasse tão ansiosa para experimentar meu remedinho novamente." O olhar cinzento brilhava com malícia e reprimiu a vontade de rir ao vê-la mais irritada por isso.

"Não estou aqui para compartilhar nenhum vício, obrigada." Respondeu. "Mas sim, quero saber o que diabos tem feito consigo mesmo. Emagreceu, está mais pálido do que sua aparência doentia costumeira e nem está me insultando!"

"Acredito que devo me sentir lisonjeado por uma sangue-ruim metida a esperta como você prestar atenção em minha pessoa." Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, porém ele foi mais rápido. "Só que, o que faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua maldita conta. Ofereci remédio para a sua insônia, não um relatório sobre minhas atividades."

"Você está simplesmente... ferrado se eu decidir abrir a boca, portanto, _acredito_ que você deva ser um pouco mais educado comigo."

"Foda-se?" Ele esboçou um sorriso displicente. "E já disse que se abrir a boca, vai desejar morrer de uma vez ao invés de ser torturada por mim."

"Eu não tenho medo de você." Ela levantou-se e apontou a varinha para ele. O olhar dele era tão sardônico que desistiu e voltou a sentar-se ao seu lado. "Eu falei sério."

"Certo. E eu não tenho consciência, então se você tem medo ou não, para mim, não faz a mínima diferença." Ele tirou do bolso a seringa, o frasco, algodão e um líquido púrpura.

"Você não vai fazer _isso_ na minha frente!"

"Quer ficar de costas então?" Hermione ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar. Draco sorriu de lado. "Que mente suja, Granger."

"Cale a boca."

Ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio. Draco acendeu a lareira que tinha na sala – detalhe que passou completamente desapercebido por Hermione na noite em que estivera ali – e um calor morno envolveu a atmosfera. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu que as mangas da camisa impecável estavam arregaçadas, mas, ele não fez nenhuma menção em começar com sua auto-flagelação.

A garota remexeu-se inquieta. Achava o silêncio opressor, ainda mais com o crepitar das chamas. Era um tipo de ausência incômoda... Preferia o som da chuva. Recostou-se melhor no couro macio e virou-se para fitá-lo. Os olhos cinzas pareciam perdidos ao observar o fogo.

A dimensão da sala era peculiar: quadrada, grandes janelas a direita e atrás, a lareira ficava logo do lado da portinhola e as cortinas estavam abertas. Mas a noite sem lua continuava um breu, que engoliria aos dois se não fosse a luz das chamas.

"Certo, quando vai me contar o que diabo é isso? Tem um cheiro forte, mas não sei de nenhuma erva que tenha um cheiro parecido."

"Isto porque você não pensou em nenhuma que seja _trouxa_." A maneira que a palavra soara parecia mais um insulto. "E já disse que não é da sua conta."

"Alguém mais sabe? Fico pensando como ninguém viu a marca das agulhas."

"Mágica!" Ele sorriu zombeteiramente e viu a expressão dela cair. "Estúpida."

"Pelo menos não me _drogo_ com substâncias _trouxas_."

"Isso porque você não tem coragem." Ele fitou-a tão intensamente que novamente o rubor incômodo tingiu-lhe as faces. "Todo mundo tem um vício para se esconder. Você só estuda como uma maldita desesperada porque não tem nada de melhor para ocultar sua origem suja ou sua falta de talentos com as outras coisas."

"Então admite que é fraco e precisa de algo para se firmar?" Ela sorriu ao vê-lo em silêncio, tentando pensar em algo para rebater. "Que vergonhoso, o sangue-puro que joga na minha cara a minha origem estúpida, se _esconde_ do mundo com uma droga _trouxa_." O sorriso aumentou com o estreitar dos olhos gélidos. "Francamente, Malfoy, não sei se está em posição de falar do meu sangue, quando sua atitude é muito mais patética do que o simples fato de minha família não ser bruxa."

"Por que você não morre, Granger?" Ele despejou antes de apontar a varinha para o seu pescoço. "Quem pensa que é para me chamar de patético ou falar da minha linhagem? Você é um _verme_, uma _aberração_ em todos os sentidos que quiser. Por mim, não teria nem o direito de entrar nessa escola, quanto mais estudar no mesmo ano que eu."

"Ego ferido?" Malfoy levantou-se irritado e foi em direção da janela. "Deixe dessa atitude." Hermione se aproximou dele lentamente. Não podia arriscar que ele lhe lançasse uma maldição. "Quero apenas ajudá-lo."

O riso dele ecoou pelo aposento. Aquela mesma risada arrastada, rouca, irônica. Era _maléfica_. "Ajudar?" O corpo virou-se e as sobrancelhas claras estavam arqueadas. Pela expressão de seus olhos, estava claramente se divertindo. "Como você é solidária, Granger. E o que te faz pensar que preciso de ajuda?"

"O fato de você precisar dessa substância todas as madrugadas, de estar pálido, magro, abatido! Nem sequer come direito." Ela aproximou-se e tocou, hesitantemente, a mão gelada. "Por que tem feito isso? O que tem usado?"

"Poupe-me de sua compaixão, ela me deixa nauseado." Com um toque da varinha, o braço claro lentamente encheu-se de pequenas esferas vermelhas e pontos roxos, hematomas elaborados, cores verdes, amarelas, pretas. Em cada encontro das veias e artérias, esses tons se misturavam e davam uma aparência macabra com a palidez mortal da pele embaixo dos machucados.

"Por Merlin..." Hermione sentiu uma náusea revoltar seu estômago e, sem pensar duas vezes, esbofeteou-o bem na face direita.

"Vadia." Ele murmurou e agarrou seu pulso. "O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"_Eu_?" Ela retrucou antes de soltar-se, fitando-o com os olhos em chama. "_Eu_ quem pergunto, o que você pensa que está fazendo consigo mesmo? Se torturando?"

"Não Granger, isso não é tortura." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha como se fosse óbvio. "É apenas divertido."

"E seu braço, como deixa que isso aconteça?" Ela suspirou exasperada. "Você tem idéia das conseqüências?"

"Sim, eu sei com o que estou lidando, Granger." A voz rouca veio alguns minutos depois. Malfoy andou alguns passos e acomodou-se novamente no divã. Pegou o algodãozinho e embebeu-o com o líquido púrpura. Após isso, deslizou-o com cuidado nas costas da mão esquerda e observou atentamente, como se decidisse qual veia iria pegar.

"Você _não_ vai fazer isso na minha frente!"

"Sinta-se vontade para sair. _Alohamora_, lembra?" Ele apontou na direção da porta antes de abrir o vidro e fazer a sala impregnar-se com o cheiro desagradável da substância. Posicionou a agulha, de modo que tocasse o líquido e puxou meticulosamente o êmbolo fino até o número 2.

"Pare, Malfoy!" Ela ajoelhou-se em sua frente e perdeu o olhar atônito pela atitude que ela tomara. "Você pode acabar morrendo com isso!"

"Primeiro: Você não sabe o que é, então não tem idéia se a dosagem é forte ou não." Granger tentou argumentar, mas ele falou mais rápido. "Segundo: Eu não me importo. Terceiro: Você já está me enchendo com essa história de viciado. É melhor você sair daqui mesmo."

"Eu não posso deixar que você fique se flagelando e ter que conviver que não fiz nada para impedir isso!" Ela enfiou os dedos nos cabelos engrenhados e voltou a encará-lo, séria.

"Poupe-me de suas crises de consciência." Draco posicionou a agulha na veia azulada. A leve dor da picada proporcionou-lhe um sorriso sarcástico. Por alguns instantes, fechou os olhos ao sentir o líquido penetrar lentamente em seu sistema circulatório. Quando esvaziou o êmbolo, pressionou de leve o algodão com a substância púrpura e logo o sangue estava estancado.

De frente, Hermione assistia a cena em um misto de surpresa, asco e algum outro sentimento que não sabia definir. Draco finalmente abriu os olhos e as pupilas dilatadas quase não mostrava o cinza gélido das íris, restando para ver apenas alguns riscos azulados. Estavam nublados, sonhadores. Ele deixou o corpo cair lentamente no divã e a mão caiu para perto do chão, exatamente como na noite em que o encontrara.

De repente, um riso insano brotou de sua garganta e a garota gritou, assustada. Mas percebeu que não era com ela. Provavelmente, imerso à entorpecência da droga, sequer se lembrava de sua presença. Então, lembrando-se de um artigo que lera sobre os dependentes químicos, sabia que eles às vezes respondiam perguntas em meio ao seu transe.

"Malfoy?" Ela chamou suavemente e fitou-o diretamente nos olhos. "O que tem naquele vidrinho?"

"Você é burra?" A voz soava um pouco mole, sonolenta, e mesmo assim um sorriso pueril iluminou as faces finas. "É morfina."

Ela pareceu petrificada por instantes. Com certeza teria algo na biblioteca a respeito dessa substância, afinal, também era usada na medicina bruxa como um calmante para histéricos em Azkaban. Decidida quanto ao que fazer, Hermione saiu silenciosamente da sala pela portinhola silenciosa quando viu Draco imergir para o mundo dos sonhos.

**Morfina. Derivada do ópio, substância proveniente da papoula. Nome científico, _papaver__ somniferum_. Usada como anestésico potente causa dependência. Sensação de euforia e de sonhos fantásticos. Dormência. A abstinência traz náuseas, diarréia, vômito, suores, tremores, hostilidade. Sinais físicos, pupilas dilatadas, faces relaxadas. Compressão do ventre. Overdose causa queda de pressão arterial, insuficiência respiratória, perda de consciência. A retirada brusca causa a morte. **

Hermione correu novamente pelo local que freqüentava há três semanas. Nesse tempo, vigiava para que Malfoy não aumentasse muito a dose – que já sumira 0,5 milímetros – e fechava com um feitiço o frasco para que só conseguisse ser aberto depois de um dia inteiro. O rapaz a princípio ficara incomodado, e xingou-a bastante por tentar controlar o que fazia. Assumiu a pose 'Eu quero que você se foda e deixe minha vida em paz', e não a largava por nada.

No fim, Granger – era assim que ele lhe dirigia a palavra, pois se recusava a chamá-la pelo primeiro nome, ainda que o tratasse por _Draco_ – sempre acabava lacrando o vidro e não podia fazer nada senão se contentar com a situação. A garota abriu a porta cuidadosamente e fechou-a com a mesma cautela. E ela o encontrou jogado no divã, coma a expressão pálida, costumeira, mas quase sorridente. E o seu próprio sorriso adormeceu como uma infusão de ópio que metalizava o ar do quarto.

Ela correu para ele e arregalou os olhos ao sentir a pele pegajosa e úmida. Balançou-o suavemente, tentando acordá-lo, sem sucesso. A respiração lenta deixou-a assustada. Tentou pensar no que fazer para acordá-lo, já que apenas mexer não dava resultado. Franziu o cenho e respirou fundo para agüentar o humor do loiro caso desse certo.

"_Aguamenti_." Um jato de água atingiu o rosto de Draco em cheio, que espirrou e tossiu, já que o líquido penetrou suas narinas e a garganta.

"Que _merda_ é essa?" Ele abriu os olhos e estreitou-os ao ver Hermione com a varinha apontada logo acima de sua cabeça. "Quer me matar afogado, Granger?"

"A idéia é tentadora, já que você parece não ter tido sucesso em uma overdose." Ela rodou os olhos impaciente. "Você é patético."

"Há três malditas semanas você fala isso, não se cansa do discurso? Eu estava dormindo apenas." Ele murmurou a seguir, sem saber realmente o porquê da voz baixa. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos finos e, agora úmidos. Ouviu-a murmurar um feitiço para secar o local antes da garota sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Estou preocupada com você, Draco." Ela suspirou e brincou com a barra da saia como se fosse a coisa mais interessante a fazer. "Eu fiz uma pesquisa sobre a morfina." Murmurou quietamente, como se esperasse a explosão. Mas ela não veio.

"Devia ter imaginado que alguma hora você iria fuçar na biblioteca." Ele recostou-se melhor no estofado e passou o braço por cima da mobília, quase tocando os ombros delicados da garota. "Então, não vai tentar me curar ou algo assim?"

"Sei que vai recusar a minha ajuda." Ela deixou um suspiro fraco balançar seu corpo e voltou a encará-lo. "E queria te pedir para saber como é isso."

"Como é?" Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto ao vê-la torcer nervosamente a barra da saia, que já estava no meio de suas coxas. 'Hm...' "O que te faz pensar que vou dividir minha morfina com você?"

"Mude a atitude comigo, Draco." Ela girou os olhos. "Você só está vivo ainda por minha causa. Só quero saber se realmente vale tanto a pena você estar se destruindo, curiosidade é meu fraco, lembra?"

Ele assentiu lentamente. Em uma das várias discussões que tiveram, foi posta a questão de que a garota não suportava a idéia de não saber de algo. Teimosa, negou veemente e disse que apenas gostava de aprender coisas novas. Então, provocou-a dizendo que duvidava que ela já não tinha procurado saber sobre a substância que usava. Observou-a empalidecer com um estranho prazer e depois de ter gritado com ele, Hermione lacrou o frasco e correu para o dormitório.

Não foi nada legal vomitar o resto da noite pela falta da morfina e ainda ter que fingir que estava bem, justamente pela raiva da garota. Era a primeira vez que a via na sala em três dias, para ser exato.

"Não achei que fosse admitir com tanta facilidade."

"Teve três dias livres para se matar livremente, vou controlá-lo mesmo que me chame de sangue-ruim ou insulte Harry e Ron."

"E seu xingar sua mãe?" Ele retrucou divertido, observando-a fitar as chamas. Ela tinha uma estranha fascinação com certos fenômenos, mas _sabia _que a chuva era a sua preferida. Era o segredo deles. E naquela noite estava frio. E chovendo.

"Xingo a sua de volta. Todo mundo faz isso."

"Ainda me pergunto porque não te matei." Ele piscou demoradamente e começou a organizar suas ferramentas para uma nova 'viagem'. Draco era afeiçoado a detalhes, como a precisão dos mililitros na seringa. Não colocaria o mesmo para ela do que para si, era óbvio. Não porque não queria dividir, mas porque ela podia convulsionar e daria muita dor de cabeça depois. Definitivamente, a última coisa que precisava era uma reação alérgica dela.

"Estou preparando para você." 'E estou realmente virando um estúpido, mas por me importar com essa imbecil.' Por mais que detestasse admitir, era uma companhia agradável. Inteligente e irônica, Granger rebatia as suas respostas a altura e nas duas vezes em que errara a dose – para mais – ele recebera seus cuidados sem uma palavra, ainda que os lábios torcidos e a testa franzida demonstrassem abertamente seu desagrado. Ainda assim, era difícil parar de insultá-la. Além de ser contra sua natureza, conseguia se divertir com suas reações.

"Obrigada, eu acho." Ela sussurrou e estremeceu quando ele tocou seu cotovelo tão delicadamente que parecia de porcelana. Hermione desabotoou os botões do suéter e deixou-o deslizar pelos seus ombros antes de dar o braço estendido para Malfoy. Os dedos finos e brancos desabotoaram o punho da camisa alva e dobraram-na lentamente, deslizando e roçando pelo ante-braço até chegar pouco acima do cotovelo.

"Tem certeza disso?" Os olhos dele pareciam, pela primeira vez, mornos. A garganta estava apertada demais para conseguir falar, então simplesmente assentiu e o algodão molhado passou pela pele. Hermione fechou os olhos quando a suave dor da agulha penetrou a veia. O líquido era gelado demais, ou seu sangue era quente demais, não sabia dizer. Tão logo começou, o torpor terminou. Draco pressionou a fibra púrpura novamente no pequeno ferimento e observou quando o sangue estancou.

Ficou sentado ao lado dela, debilmente, ora fitando os olhos inexpressivos, ora observando o crepitar das chamas, ora prestando atenção no barulho incessante da chuva. Suspirou e pegou a seringa, puxando o êmbolo com tanta destreza quanto antes. Veio _um pouquinho_ a mais, mas não iria retirar. Era quase insignificante, e naquela noite precisava de uma dose maior. De uma fuga maior.

Deslizou os dedos ágeis pela manga da camisa, levantando-a, e selecionou uma das veias azuladas com cuidado, para então deslizar outro pedacinho de algodão púrpura. A agulha sequer doeu tamanha a ansiedade. A densidade da droga dissolveu-se como água em sua essência e por alguns momentos esqueceu-se até mesmo de respirar.

Não entendia o porquê de sempre sentir-se daquela maneira, mas com certeza era uma das razões que o motivava a continuar. Limpou a abertura com a cabeça imersa em uma névoa e permitiu-se, por ligeiros instantes, deixar o branco nublar quaisquer pensamentos. Pensar era bom quando precisava de preocupações. Escondido naquele mundo, não precisava delas. Portanto, não precisava racionalizar nada também.

Em toda a sua filosofia estranha, as coisas se encaixavam perfeitamente à medida em que perder o controle era tão fácil e previsível quanto a batida ritmada do coração em seu peito. Nesse momento, Hermione decidiu abrir os olhos e os dois fitaram por um tempo que não souberam contar. Não havia necessidade ou pressa. A chuva do lado de fora selava o esconderijo dos dois, as chamas aqueciam o elo.

Sem que soubesse o que fazia, os dedos dela traçaram pelas linhas pontiagudas de seu rosto, tão perfeitas que chegava a ser irritante. As sobrancelhas finas e loiras, os cílios curtos e igualmente claros, as maçãs pálidas, o queixo tomando formas adultas. Os olhos, uma vez mais, amornaram-se com o contato. Era como se ele _gostasse_ de ser tocado. A garota mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e, muito lentamente, trouxe o rosto dele para perto do seu, e pousou um suave beijo na bochecha esquerda.

Reprimiu o sorriso ao ver a pele rosar-se quase instantaneamente. 'Eu não devo fazer isso.' Afastou-se e levantou, mesmo que o mundo dançasse nada devagar diante de seus olhos. Fitou-o com a expressão confusa e desta vez não reprimiu nada. Sorriu. "Está tarde, Draco. Vou dormir."

A chuva tinha quase parado quando ela trancou a portinhola. E lá dentro, Malfoy continuou a fitar a lareira, sem entender porque um lado de suas faces ardia.

(Fim da cena)

Era interessante observar como Hermione podia ser um poço de contradições. Evasiva o suficiente para não se comprometer, mas espontânea o bastante para comunicar-se. Reservada quanto à sua vida pessoal, e confidente sobre o segredo dos outros. Cautelosa com o que não sabia, atrevida com o que dominava. E _ele_ sabia que ela _não_ tolerava quando decidia perturbá-la. Estranho, no entanto, era a relação de completa indiferença que mantinham fora daquele 'santuário'. Desconhecidos – como se encontrassem pela primeira vez – e automaticamente sarcásticos.

Ainda assim, quando entravam na portinhola – agora ela vinha todos os dias e ficava até umas três e depois ia dormir – os dois pareciam assumir uma outra identidade. Quase nunca conversavam, afinal, não esqueciam a inimizade e rivalidade, pelo menos fingiam isto muito bem. Ela aprendeu a ministrar a injeção com muito mais habilidade que o loiro, o que causava várias vezes uma expressão sardônica ao vê-lo emburrado porque não era mais ele quem controlava suas próprias doses.

A primeira noite, segundo ela, foi terrível. Quando deitou na cama, parecia que os lençóis queriam estrangulá-la. E nunca sentiu tanta dor de cabeça de uma vez só. Aos poucos, foi passando e teve um sono tão pesado que quase não acordou a tempo de assistir as aulas. Já a segunda noite, depois de uns três dias, ela vomitou na sala e Draco não ficou nada contente por ter que limpar a sujeira sozinho – ela dormiu logo depois. Gradativamente, segundo ela, ficava mais agradável, ainda que ela não ousasse mudar a dose ministrada: Era tanto por noite, nada mais, e nada _menos_ também, fim de papo.

Quando vinha o 'pico' – aqueles dez minutos de euforia, quando ambos esqueciam a merda que estavam fazendo – davam risada e contavam piadas que nunca se lembrariam. Talvez fossem estúpidas demais para serem engraçadas ou deprimentes o bastante para serem esquecidas. Nos outros dez minutos, a depressão os abatia e fitavam qualquer coisa no cômodo que não fossem eles mesmos. Nunca – jamais – ousaram olhar nos olhos um do outro.

E, finalmente, quando as sensações se acalmavam, o sono vinha lentamente e os dois sabiam que era hora de voltar para o quarto. Mas naquela noite, Hermione saiu cedo da biblioteca. Como sempre, estava com a lição em dia. E decidiu ficar um pouco sozinha naquela sala tão melancólica que dividia com Draco Malfoy. O risinho irônico veio aos seus lábios ao perceber como não existia mais a estranha e cômoda animosidade entre eles. O que não dava espaço para distanciá-lo como fazia, muito menos explicação.

Sempre gostou de pensar que era uma garota sensata e racional. Negou Ron tantas vezes quanto conseguia se lembrar porque tinha em mente um propósito: Curar pessoas. Ajudá-las. E ficou imaginando que diabo passava pela sua cabeça em ficar deliberadamente se _mutilando_ – era esta a palavra – com um cara que não confiava. A princípio só queria auxiliá-lo... 'Para o inferno suas boas intenções, Granger. Não acredito em você, não confio em você e não vai mudar isso tão cedo.'

A declaração doeu. Não doeu no seu ego, porque precisava de um pouco mais de acidez e convicção para permitir-se abalar por um insulto tão primário quanto aquele. Mas doeu em sua alma, porque pensou quantas situações dessa passariam pelas suas mãos e quais delas obteria insucesso em solucionar. Então, passou-lhe pela cabeça que, se compreendesse o sentimento dele quando injetava a morfina, talvez conseguisse uma maneira eficaz em ajudá-lo a se livrar daquele vício. Era vício porque sabia o quão mal Draco ficava sem suas injeções.

Sob o pretexto da curiosidade, permitiu que ele compartilhasse daquele segredo tão íntimo com ela. Não tinha esperança ou vontade que fossem amigos, no entanto, podiam ser companheiros como alguém com sensatez o suficiente para não deixar-se levar por uma alegria momentânea seguida de tristeza absoluta.

Mas com o passar dos dias, dividindo aquele segredo e sensação, começou a apreciar os momentos que passava com ele. E mesmo as picadinhas e a euforia da morfina valiam a pena, pois era um instante fugaz de liberdade que nunca ousara experimentar. Naquela noite, entretanto, estava tensa. O vento batia gelado no lado de fora e mesmo a calefação mágica de Hogwarts parecia insuficiente. Acendeu a lareira com a varinha e arrastou o divã e a mesinha para perto do fogo, suspirando feliz ao sentir um pouco menos de frio.

Virou a cabeça em direção à portinhola e sorriu ao ver a cabeça loira adentrar o local e fechar a porta com um toque da varinha. Usava por baixo da capa um sobretudo e estava com uma aparência mais saudável. Os olhos não tinham olheiras quase e, graças a uma poção que preparara, os hematomas em seu braço sumiram quase completamente. Ele tirou as roupas pesadas e, apenas de suéter, se jogou no estofado ao seu lado.

"Boa noite, Draco."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e esfregou as palmas longas, aquecendo-as. Então, estendeu-as em frente ao fogo e suspirou aliviado por sentir a ponta de seus dedos novamente. "Chegou cedo, Granger." Ele murmurou com a voz arrastada e típica.

"Queria pensar um pouco."

"Você faz isso?" Ela rodou os olhos e tirou os sapatos, antes de colocar os pés sobre o estofado e abraçar os joelhos. Draco jogou o sobretudo em cima das suas pernas. "Parece estar com mais frio."

"Obrigada." Depois de algum tempo, ela respirou fundo e cruzou as pernas embaixo do casaco antes de continuar. "Ei, Draco."

"Diga?" Ele abriu os olhos e virou ligeiramente o tronco, sem realmente fitá-la de frente, mas deixando claro que prestava atenção ao que dizia.

"Como você conheceu a morfina?"

"No laboratório do meu pai."

Ela não deixou de arquear as sobrancelhas pela constatação. "Achei que o imponente Lucius Malfoy não suportasse a idéia de qualquer coisa trouxa infiltrada em sua casa."

"E não suporta." Ele deu de ombros e virou completamente para encará-la de frente. "Mas como você estudou, a morfina tem alguns componentes que ajudam a abrandar as crises psicóticas dos presos em Azkaban... Algo do gênero. Não ligo muito para essa merda."

"Como sabe que estudei?"

"Ora, _Hermione_..." Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo nome. Enrubesceu. "Não acredito que usasse algo sem saber de todos os prós, contras, composição e até mesmo como é produzido."

"Não sou tão metódica." As bochechas ficaram escarlate. "E voltando ao seu pai, por que diabos ele iria manter algo assim em casa?"

"Não tente entender." Ela encolheu-se ligeiramente e Draco meneou com a cabeça. "Nada pessoal, apenas, nem eu compreendo."

"Você também não faz muita questão, correto?"

"Você pegou o espírito."

"E ele sabe que você usa?"

"Provavelmente."

"E ele não liga?" Questionou, incrédula.

"Digamos que não é a prioridade dele cuidar de um garoto mimado que já tem idade o suficiente para saber o que faz." Ele sorriu irônico ao ver a revolta estampada em seu rosto. "Em poucas palavras, o pensamento é: Não me traga problemas."

"Não me surpreendo que você seja tão desequilibrado. Com um pai desses..." Ela comentou, ainda perplexa, e o riso baixo e sarcástico soou pela sala por alguns instantes.

"Suponho que sua família seja muito mais interessante e sensata, Granger." A face dela caiu um pouco. _Granger de novo?_ "Não estranha ir de Hogwarts para os trouxas?"

"Nunca parei para pensar nisso." Ela deu de ombros. "Acabei me acostumando e acredito que deve ter ficado automático."

Um desconfortável silêncio pairou entre os dois. O vento frio no lado de fora uivava e balançava com força as árvores da Floresta Proibida. Uma garoa fina e pegajosa caía e grudava nos vidros como uma camada de suor. Hermione puxou até o pescoço o sobretudo quente e suspirou. O rapaz, por alguns instantes, pareceu interessado em trocar algumas palavras mais simpáticas, mas agora, absortos naquela quietude melancólica, sentia vontade de perguntar qualquer coisa estúpida, apenas para trazer um pouco de som.

Virou o corpo de modo que pudesse observá-lo furtivamente pelos olhos semi-cerrados e via que Draco fazia o mesmo. Os olhos cinzentos novamente tinha as pupilas dilatadas, entretanto, não era da maneira doentia após a injeção de morfina. A ausência de luz obscurecia as íris e estremeceu de leve ao ver que, novamente, os olhares se encontraram e fixaram naquele ponto.

"Por que estamos fazendo isso, Draco?" Ela murmurou completamente absorvida pela análise intensa dos orbes claros. A testa franziu um pouco e algumas mechas da franja lisa caíram em sua fronte. As mãos deslizaram pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, e então umedeceu os lábios, como se preparasse uma resposta adequada.

"Não precisa arranjar motivo para tudo, Granger." Ele abriu um pouco mais os olhos. "Simplesmente, faz ou não faz."

"Eu não gosto de lidar com o que não consigo explicar." Ela suspirou mais uma vez e ajeitou o traje em cima dos ombros.

"Weasley deve ficar muito desapontado com você." Diante da sobrancelha questionadora, continuou. "Uma garota tão racional que não tolera algo que não existe um porquê... Além de ser demais para ele..." Ele ignorou o olhar fuzilante em sua direção. "...nunca saberá como é se apaixonar."

"E você lá entende alguma coisa disso?" Retrucou, azeda, com as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto antes. Se era _horrível_ conversar sobre isso com suas amigas, _tenebroso_ com Harry, a experiência com Draco não podia ser mais traumática e embaraçosa.

"Não." Ele respondeu honestamente.

Mais uma vez, a curiosidade falou mais alto. "Então não tem o ideal de se apaixonar, casar, ter filhos?"

"Você enlouqueceu?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e pousou a mão fria – sempre fria – em sua testa. "Doente não está."

"Idiota." Ela girou os olhos. "É a seqüência _lógica_ e _natural_ da vida, Malfoy. Você não está acima dela."

"Não me importo o suficiente com ela para continuá-la." Vendo a garota fazer uma expressão impaciente, continuou. "Ora, não vou mentir. Realmente não me interessa isso."

"Você não gosta de mulher?"

"Como é?" Ele estreitou os olhos e Hermione riu. "Vou ignorar isso, Granger."

"Falei sério!" Ela enxugou uma pequenina lágrima depois de rir. "Com esse discurso parece que você nem gosta de mulher."

"Claro que gosto." Ele explicou como se falasse com uma criança de dois anos. Daquelas _bem_ estúpidas. "Só não espero me apaixonar por nenhuma."

"Que vida triste."

E o silêncio novamente veio. Desta vez, tinha uma atmosfera mais densa, porque agora, de frente um para o outro, podiam ler as emoções – ou a ausência delas, no caso de Draco – nas linhas de expressão e nos próprios olhos.

"Você realmente não quer casar? Trauma de infância?" Ela não esperou que ele respondesse. "Seus pais têm um casamento normal?"

"Desde quando você é psicóloga?" Ele indagou, um tanto cauteloso e com requintes de ironia. Nada, absolutamente _nada_ do que ele falasse deixava de ter algum toque de zombaria.

"Não estou tentando compreendê-lo, já falei, pessoas doentes não me interessam." Ralhou, irritada. "Quero apenas saber."

"A maldita curiosidade."

"A maldita curiosidade." Repetiu, como tola. "Responda!"

"Meus pais têm uma relação normal, eu acho." Deu ombros novamente. "Nunca presto atenção neles quando estou em casa."

"E quanto às outras perguntas? Vou ignorar seu egocentrismo."

"Não é algo que você não esperasse." Ela riu de leve e, com um sorriso de lado, continuou. "Não tenho traumas e não tenho vontade."

"Mas tem desejo por mulheres."

"Como qualquer membro do sexo masculino normal, Granger." Novamente, o toque sardônico completava suas frases. "O que não vejo é interesses femininos de sua parte em relação à ninguém. Será que não é você quem tem distúrbios?"

"Tenho uma orientação sexual bem esclarecida, muito obrigada." Ela girou os olhos. "E não quero discutir isso com você. Vamos fazer o que viemos fazer e depois quero dormir."

Ele continuou com a expressão maliciosa enquanto Hermione ministrava a droga e ignorou até mesmo a maneira indelicada que esfregou o algodão em sua pele, ou a brutalidade que a agulha penetrou em sua veia. Fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo descansar contra o estofado enquanto a morfina fazia seu efeito. Vagamente, percebeu ela sentar ao seu lado depois de ter aplicado a injeção em si mesma, mas não falhou em notar a maneira que a mão pequena e quente procurou a sua. Os dedos quase não alcançavam a borda das palmas, e ainda assim, ela apertava o músculo como podia.

Em meio a sua euforia, Draco notou que Granger estava muito silenciosa. Com a cabeça nas nuvens, virou para ela e viu o rosto um pouco disforme e esquisito, consciente em parte que seus reflexos estavam afetados. Seu rosto parecia pegajoso e os olhos meio pretos demais... 'Era alguma coisa marrom... Castanho? Mel? Isso, definitivamente, uma mistura dessas.' Com uma das mãos tocou a face da garota e os dedos se molharam com alguma coisa.

A outra continuava presa contra a de Hermione. Alguma coisa não estava certa, agora os olhos misturavam a cor preta e vermelha e os ombros dela pulavam lentamente, uma vez, depois duas rápidas, e uma longa, e duas... Esfregou os olhos com a mão que ainda estava livre e piscou, tentou focá-la, enxergar direito, entender... E não conseguia.

"Desculpe." Ouviu-a dizer.

"Pelo... que?" Não confiava muito em sua voz. Estava levemente nauseado e começava a se irritar por não entender a situação.

"Me abraça, Draco?"

"Hum..." Ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes. "Por que quer isso?"

"Eu estou com medo."

Ele suspirou e esfregou os olhos novamente. Estava compreendendo melhor as coisas e pela primeira vez sentia alívio. Tirou o sobretudo de frente da garota e passou pela parte de trás dos ombros, abotoando-o somente perto do pescoço. Incerto como agir, abriu os braços o suficiente para que ela se aproximasse e gemeu de leve com o impacto do abraço forte da garota contra si.

Hermione afundou o rosto no ombro dele e continuou a chorar, sem entender o porquê. Geralmente, as suas 'viagens' eram mais felizes, entretanto, naquele dia, sentia uma tristeza, uma melancolia tão profunda que, assim que o seu cérebro registrou a substância conhecida, as lágrimas desceram aos montes, sem conseguir contê-las. Draco passou os braços pela cintura estreita, incerto quanto ao que fazer ou dizer.

Sua consciência veio aos poucos e se deu conta que Granger estava amparada em seus braços, em prantos como uma criança e _ele_ a consolava. Seu queixo encontrou a curva dos ombros delicados como por instinto e ficou ali, com olhos entreabertos, ouvindo os soluços cortados e cheirando o perfume cítrico de seus cabelos.

"Hum... _Hermione_?" Ele sussurrou. "Hermione?" Disse mais uma vez, lentamente, saboreando as sílabas em sua língua.

"Sim?" Respondeu com a voz embargada.

"Não precisa ter medo."

Ela sorriu contra o pano de seu suéter. Conteve mais um soluço e afastou-se ligeiramente, apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele. Os olhos cinzentos a estudavam, límpidos, com ares de preocupação e nublados pela morfina. "Eu sei. Obrigada, Draco."

Ele assentiu de leve e, naqueles poucos minutos que se analisaram, nenhum dos dois soube quem aproximou o rosto um do outro. O fato era que, a centímetros dos lábios um do outro, não havia mais certo ou errado, não sabiam – e não queriam – achar explicação. Simplesmente _aconteceu_ o inevitável: Os lábios se tocaram, temerosos, quase como se a palavra 'proibido' gritasse em seus ouvidos. Os olhos dos dois estavam arregalados, assistiam a tudo atentos, como se esperassem uma reação, uma rejeição, qualquer coisa negativa.

Nada disso aconteceu.

As pálpebras fecharam-se automaticamente e, com a mesma suavidade, a respiração dos lábios entreabertos foi a última coisa que os distanciou; beijaram-se.

(Fim de cena)

Menta.

Seu corpo todo cheirava a menta e almíscar, mas o aroma da hortelã pura era mais presente. O sobretudo meticulosamente dobrado em cima de seu travesseiro fazia a fragrância irradiar pelo quarto. Hermione suspirou e deixou o corpo exausto cair na cama, inconsolável.

Sorriu de maneira insolente ao lembrar da cena de alguns dias atrás.

**_Hermione arregalou os olhos quando o terceiro – ou quarto? – beijo terminou e então colocou uma distância segura entre eles. Draco a olhava em um misto de ironia – sempre, a maldita ironia – e confusão. As suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas que sentia o sangue latejar, como se estivesse totalmente concentrado no local._**

**_"Acho que vou dormir." Ela disse em um tom baixo, depois de deslizar os pés para dentro do sapato e enrolar o sobretudo em volta de seu corpo. _**

**_"Certo..." O olhar com interesse e malícia. "Boa noite, Hermione."_**

**_Ela não respondeu. Puxou o traje para perto de si e saiu correndo._**

Olhou o frasquinho de perfume feminino, sabendo muito bem que não tinha nada além da substância entorpecente. Acariciou a forma arredondada do vidro e, depois de colocá-lo em cima da cabeceira perto de sua cama, ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta e fechada de modo nada discreto. Então, uma cabeleira ruiva brilhante veio ao seu campo de visão e Hermione sorriu para a amiga.

"Ora, não está na hora do _plantão das fofocas_?" As duas riram, a mais velha deu tapinhas ao lado de si na cama e Ginny sentou.

"Elas podem esperar, _você_ não."

"Ah, Ginny..." Ela suspirou e começou com a voz monótona. "Se for a história de Ron, eu já disse que..."

"Não tem nada a ver com o meu irmão." Viu a amiga erguer as sobrancelhas. "Tem a ver com Malfoy."

"Como é?"

"Não se faça de desentendida, essa pose não combina com você."

Uma das qualidades de Ginny era sua extrema franqueza, já que a personalidade forte não combinaria com nada menos. Só que, naquele momento, Hermione não podia ter achado momento mais inoportuno como aquele para a garota manifestar essa característica.

"O que tem Malfoy?" _Draco_.

"Percebi vocês dois se olhando de uns tempos para cá." Ainda que a garota mantivesse a expressão serena, os olhos não escondiam a surpresa. Ginny sorriu. "Não se preocupe, não falei para as meninas **_ainda._**"

"Não tem nada que falar para ninguém. Olhares se cruzam, isso é _totalmente_ normal."

"Não se troca olhares _apaixonados_ com um cara que você deveria odiar." Ela riu. "O mais engraçado é ver que ele _corresponde_."

"Snape te deu alguma poção envenenada? Você não está fazendo o menor sentido." Ela girou os olhos. "Malfoy é meu inimigo desde que pisei em Hogwarts. E agora você afirma, deliberadamente, que ele esteve _flertando_ e trocando _olhares apaixonados_ que foram correspondidos... comigo?"

"Sim."

Ela enfiou os dedos nos cabelos, exasperada. A sua amiga estava completamente maluca! Nunca trocaram olhares. E faziam questão de manter os insultos, como se fosse uma regra silenciosa de manter os acontecimentos da salinha lá dentro. Além disso, jamais percebeu qualquer fitar de esguelha que fosse – e ela até _apreciaria_ se existisse – e nunca pousou os olhos em sua figura por mais do que cinco segundos.

"Admita, Hermione." A voz de Ginny captou-a de seus devaneios. "A maneira que você fugiu disso foi tão patética que até Ron conseguiria inventar algo melhor. Aliás, ele está com Pansy Parkinson sabia?"

"Que... disparate." As duas riram. "E você e Harry, como estão?"

"Firmes e fortes. Agora não mude de assunto, e você e Malfoy? Até que vocês combinam... Ávidos por estudos, metódicos, extremamente mal humorados e..."

"Não sou mal humorada!" Ela estreitou os olhos e então prestou atenção no que fazia. Estava com uma mania _dele_. Maldito seja.

"Então admite que combinam?"

"Eu não posso te impedir de alimentar suas fantasias."

"Hermione..." Ginny pegou sua mão e olhou-a no fundo dos olhos. "Independentemente do que estiver acontecendo entre vocês, sabe que sou sua amiga e que pode contar comigo. Tenho percebido que está estranha e some no meio das noites." Ela abriu a boca para responder, no entanto, foi cortada pela ruiva. "É só ligar uma coisa a outra. E não pode negar que gosta dele, a não ser que isso seja tão novidade quanto para mim."

"Ginny, eu não sei o que dizer." Ela suspirou. "Nem sei como isso aconteceu..."

"Pois seria interessante se você me dissesse **o que** aconteceu, para começo de conversa."

Ela respirou fundo. Estaria disposta a quebrar um segredo de Draco? Estaria pronta para encarar um sentimento que ela se negou a acreditar e sentir? O estrago estava feito, agora a saída era seguir em frente.

"Eu e Malfoy sempre tivemos uma relação esquisita... E ele sempre me interceptava quando estava sozinha, fazia alguns comentários sarcásticos e de alguma maneira aquilo _mexia_ comigo." Hermione deslizou os dedos pelas mechas castanhas e continuou. "Até que um dia quando Harry e Ron voltaram ensopados do quadribol, alguns momentos antes, ele me encontrou e me deu um bilhete, que estava escrito apenas 'covarde'."

"Então era _isso_!" Ela sorriu como se tivesse feito a maior descoberta da vida. "Sabia que você estava estranha naquele dia."

A garota sorriu docemente antes de continuar. "Então fiquei muito intrigada, afinal, entre todos os insultos que eu podia imaginar vindo dele, o último seria _este_, e também não entendi o porquê de ter me incomodado tanto." Suspirou. "Depois de umas duas semanas, quando abri o bilhete de novo, vi que ele tinha mudado e estava escrito que tinha a solução. Depois, tinha um mapa." Não contaria onde era. "Fui para lá e encontrei Malfoy em uma situação um tanto quanto... curiosa."

"Espero que nada embaraçoso."

"Nada disso. Ele estava drogado."

"Que?" A ruiva desatou a rir e a outra franziu a testa. Por que só ela não via graça nisso? "Que cena! Diga que tem uma foto."

"Não."

"Que pena." Ela se acalmou. "Continue."

"Bem, daí fiquei perplexa, como ele podia ser tão estúpido. E comecei a encontrá-lo, tentar ajudá-lo, acabei experimentando e..."

"Você? Tão sensata?" Ela voltou a rir. "Se não fosse tão cômico eu ficaria preocupada."

"Bela amiga." Ela girou os olhos.

"Mas termine."

"E na semana passada eu estava meio alucinada, comecei a chorar sem motivo _eelemebeijoueeubeijeidevoltatambém_." Ela falou rápido demais e a ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Certo, agora repete de maneira que eu entenda."

"Ele me beijou." Ela respirou fundo. "E eu o beijei de volta."

"Que bom." De todas as reações que Hermione esperava, a última delas, na verdade, _nenhuma_ delas era uma aceitação tão pacífica. Estava usando morfina, apaixonada – não, gostando. Gostando fica melhor – do seu arqui-inimigo, escapava de madrugada para isso e ela achava tudo muito normal? "Não é como se eu gostasse de algumas das coisas que você faz." Ela continuou e então Hermione podia respirar aliviada. "Gostaria que você parasse com o que quer que esteja fazendo porque está te prejudicando, ainda que nem tanto quanto Malfoy, que está com um aspecto cadavérico."

"Olhe, Ginny..."

"E..." Ela fingiu não ter ouvido a interrupção. "Eu não estou nem aí se você gosta dele ou não. Foi muito mais chocante a revelação de Ron, ainda mais com aquela nojenta." Ela fez uma careta. "Não posso dizer que morro de amores por Malfoy, mas também não o detesto... muito"

"Não é como se estivéssemos juntos para você dar um veredicto."

"É questão de vocês perceberem." Ela tocou de leve o ombro da amiga. "E jogue esse vidrinho fora, ou então eu me encarregarei de contar pessoalmente a Dumbledore." O choque de Hermione ficou evidente e Ginny começou a se afastar.

"Não posso parar de uma vez."

"Uma semana?" Ao vê-la assentir, sorriu. "Seja feliz, Hermione. Você merece."

"Acredito que sim."

"Esse é o real significado de não ser covarde."

E com essas palavras, Ginevra Weasley saiu do quarto, deixando uma garota muito atordoada para trás.

(Fim de cena)

"_Alohamora_" A portinhola se abriu na calada da noite. Suas mãos trêmulas tocaram o chão quando engatinhou para entrar pela abertura estreitas. Respirou fundo e trancou a porta atrás de si depois de adentrar a sala. Colocou-se de pé e continuou a sentir a sensação estranha. Era como se seu estômago desse nós e respirar era difícil, muito difícil.

Olhou a lareira com chamas baixas e o corpo atlético e comprido do loiro deitado no divã. A capa novamente estava jogava no braço do estofado e as mangas do suéter arregaçadas até os cotovelos. Na altura de seus olhos, segurava um livro que não conseguia ler o título. A visão estava turva demais.

"Ma... Draco?" Chamou em voz baixa. Tinha sido incomum chamá-lo pelo sobrenome quando comentava os episódios com Ginny, e depois daquele tempo sem falar com ele, não tinha se acostumado novamente a dizer o nome apenas.

"Granger?" Ele baixou um pouco o livro e um rápido brilho de surpresa passou pelos olhos cinzas. Ela andou lentamente até onde o rapaz estava e, depois de jogar suas pernas para baixo, acomodou-se confortavelmente. "Sente-se em casa?" Indagou com ironia. Então, sentou-se melhor e cruzou as pernas de maneira masculina. (A/N: Não sei como dizer isso de outra forma... Sabe quando homem senta e forma um quatro?)

"Completamente." Retrucou. Manteve o olhar fixo para a lareira, mas podia perceber que era analisada. A sensação fê-la prender a respiração por alguns instantes e depois relaxar. Tinha sentido falta daquela atmosfera quase mística que emanava do local. "O que tem feito?"

"Hum..." Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, estranhando a pergunta. "Nada diferente do habitual. Classes, treinos de quadribol, doses de morfina. E você?"

"Classes, biblioteca, amigas falando besteiras sobre mim e você e..."

"A última parte é legal." Os olhos dele adquiriram um quê de interesse. "Andam dizendo que você morre de amores por mim e que devia confessar e ficaríamos juntos, quebrando as tradições de ódio, como fizeram Weasley e Parkinson?"

"Mais ou menos." Ela fez uma careta. "Você se ocupa de fofocas?"

"Não exatamente." Ele deu de ombros. "Tenho amigos informados."

"Sei."

Ele voltou a abrir o livro e por quase meia hora, esqueceu da presença da garota na sala. Em contrapartida, Hermione permaneceu imersa em seus pensamentos, sem se importar com o silêncio. Fitou de relance a janela e viu que começara a chover. Mas era uma verdadeira tempestade, as gotas gritavam, como se houvesse uma revolta. Levantou do sofá e dirigiu-se até a janela, quase tocando o nariz no vidro.

A água ondulava conforme caía, como em uma cascata, e Hermione fechou os olhos, imaginando a sensação de tomar um banho daquela chuva. Não poderiam sair, já que aquela sala era uma das únicas que as janelas não tinha nenhuma fechadura. Admirar, entretanto, foi sua diversão até quando o barulho dos sapatos polidos ecoaram.

_Toc__. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. _

Oito passos depois, não precisava se virar para sentir a presença do loiro logo atrás de si. A proximidade era tanta que se inclinasse a cabeça um pouco para trás, encostá-la-ia no ombro do garoto. Pelo reflexo do vidro, pôde notar que o olhar dele era tão perdido na tempestade quanto o seu estava. Entretanto, parecia _errado_ observar tal fenômeno quando ele estava perto. Era desconcertante a maneira que ficava nervosa.

Deslizou a mão pelo estômago, sentindo a dor aumentar. Mordeu os lábios. Só fazia três dias que não injetava a maldita morfina. O efeito seria tão devastador para uma dose tão pequena? Respirou fundo algumas vezes e fechou os olhos. Não podia, não queria continuar a fitar qualquer coisa que fosse. Ainda mais porque o rosto dele pintado no vidro tinha uma nitidez muito maior do que em sua mente.

_Maldito, maldito, maldito!_

"Está se sentindo mal, Granger?" A voz rouca soou atrás de si. As mãos compridas espalmaram em seus ombros e a garota não se lembrou de ter sentido tamanha vulnerabilidade na vida. E _lógico_ que se odiou por isso.

"Só dor de estômago." Voltou a respirar fundo, o aperto só aumentava.

"Há quanto tempo está sem morfina?"

Silêncio. Afastou-se das mãos abrasivas e correu até o divã. Observou o sobretudo dobrado que colocou ali quando chegara na sala e as chamas fracas da lareira. Esfregou os braços, desde quando tinha ficado tão frio?

"Eu fiz uma pergunta." Ele insistiu, mais ríspido.

O barulho dos sapatos voltou a se aproximar e ela andou para trás. Não queria que ele ficasse perto, odiou a maneira que o coração disparou, a expressão indecifrável de seus olhos, a carranca mal humorada, os suores, o tremor, o estômago, a dor, muita dor, a cabeça girava, os olhos sem foco, sem forças...

(Fim de cena)

A primeira coisa que Hermione se deu conta quando acordou é que aquela não era sua cama. Um pouco mais dura, mas se ajustava perfeitamente à sua coluna. O travesseiro era tão bem posicionado em sua nuca que chegava a ser irritante. No mesmo instante em que abriu os olhos, puxou o primeiro braço que o cérebro registrou e cobriu o rosto. Era claro demais.

Quando as pupilas contraíram o suficiente para poder enxergar, registrou que estava na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey chegava afobada junto com Dumbledore e McGonagall. _Merda_.

"Ah, você finalmente acordou. Seus amigos estão preocupados! Se eu soubesse que sofre de insônia crônica, poderia ter ministrado uma poção menos maléfica e..."

"Poppy." Albus levantou uma mão e sorriu tranqüilizador para a garota, que tinha se encolhido na maca. "Como se sente?"

"Bem. E descansada." Ela suspirou e procurou se sentar devagar. "Que houve?"

"Malfoy trouxe você na noite passada convulsionando... Disse que encontrou você no corredor." As sobrancelhas se ergueram em curiosidade. "Gostaria de saber o que fazia numa hora daquelas nas balaustradas."

"Começou a chover." Enrubesceu. Sua mente estava um tanto vazia, chuva, Malfoy, salinha, dor... _Merda, merda, merda._ "E fui dar uma olhada porque parecia uma tempestade interessante..."

Os três riram, aliviados.

"Você realmente tem uma fascinação anormal pela chuva. Mas, sempre fez uso de morfina para dormir?"

"Bem, às vezes ficava muito tempo sem dormir e fiz uma pesquisa que mostrava as propriedades medicinais dela... Então, depois de ter umas boas noites de sono, parei." Esperava soar convincente. Até porque, realmente dormia muito bem com o 'remedinho milagroso'.

"Vamos te dar uma poção desintoxicadora." A professora tomou a voz. "E uma outra para que tenha boas noites de sono, quando sentir que não consegue dormir."

"Sim, professora. Obrigada."

A enfermeira e a professora saíram da sala, comentando sobre a imprudência dos jovens e apenas Dumbledore ficou perto. Sentou em uma das macas e pegou um saquinho com os feijões surpresa.

"Fico aliviado que tenha parado com essas coisas. Seus amigos foram informados que teve apenas uma dor de cabeça forte." Ela assentiu. "Se tiver algum problema pode conversar comigo, Hermione."

"Eu sei. Obrigada, professor."

"Malditos feijões." Ele murmurou enquanto se afastava.

"Cera de ouvido?" Ela fez uma careta.

"De novo. Ainda desisto deles."

(Fim de cena)

Ela andou sem pressa pelos corredores. Ainda tinha nas mãos o bilhete. _Verde_. Ginny sorriu e apertou as mãos da amiga antes de empurrá-la para fora do quarto. Duas e meia. Os sapatos, não tão silenciosos como gostaria, ecoaram no assoalho e sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões a cada passo. Três semanas.

Ele não apareceu na enfermaria. Não lhe dirigiu a palavra ou o olhar durante as aulas comuns, as reuniões da monitoria, as refeições. Parecia que tinha se esquecido de sua existência, e Hermione experimentou um amargor incomum no seu ego. Era óbvio que estava feliz por seus amigos, já que pareciam satisfeitos em seus relacionamentos. Ainda que _Parkinson_ fosse completamente... Melhor não pensar na garota. Ron valia o esforço de aturá-la, alguma coisa ela devia ter de bom para que os dois estivessem juntos. Ponto.

A luz da lua pálida não ajudava na sua caminhada furtiva, e várias vezes pensou ter ouvido vozes no corredor, o que fez arranjar esconderijos esquisitos e seu coração disparar sobressaltado. Suspirou em alívio ao fitar a conhecida portinhola e, depois de tirar a varinha do bolso, murmurou o feitiço e as dobradiças silenciosas se moveram, dando espaço para que ela entrasse.

Agachou-se e adentrou o local da maneira costumeira. Depois de fechar o local e sacudir a poeira imaginária dos seus trajes, olhou a sua volta e percebeu que o local parecia um pouco... abandonado. A lareira apagada, o aposento gelado e as cortinas fechadas. O divã desaparecera e as paredes lisas pareciam indiferentes.

Na saleta, hoje, duas e meia.

O bilhete tinha sido específico e Malfoy não tinha o tipo de quem se atrasava. Sem alternativa, sentou-se no chão e murmurou um feitiço para poder aquecer a sala um pouco mais. As chamas crepitaram lentamente. Duas e quarenta e cinco. Estendeu a capa no chão e deitou-se lá, imaginando o que teria acontecido para ele não vir. Duas e cinqüenta e cinco.

Uma cabeça loira passou pela portinhola quando Hermione desistiu de contar as horas. Sonolenta, ouviu o barulho de sapatos polidos ecoando no local, mas achou que fosse fruto de sua imaginação. Alguém se aproximava, ela tinha certeza, estava com tanto sono... Entreabriu os olhos à contragosto e viu orbes cinzas perto, muito perto de seu rosto. Pele pálida, aspecto quase sadio e o brilho irônico que parecia irradiar naturalmente dele: Draco Malfoy.

"Você não aprendeu o significado da palavra horário, certo?" Ela sentou-se nada ajeitada e esfregou o rosto, na tentativa frustrada de afastar a sensação morna da sonolência.

"Nem você o da palavra paciência, Granger." O risinho baixo não irritou. Estava cansada, precisava dormir e queria saber o que diabos o loiro queria com ela. "Atrasei exatamente meia hora, são três da manhã."

"Certo, agora, por que me chamou?" Ela parecia um pouco mais desperta. O rapaz acomodou-se em cima de _sua_ capa e tirou o sobretudo. Não sabia de onde sentia tanto calor, estava congelando.

"Tome." Ele entregou-lhe a peça negra e ela sorriu timidamente em agradecimento. Enrolou o sobretudo em torno do corpo e respirou fundo. _Menta_. "Agora vai me contar por que diabos parou de repente com a morfina? Podia ter morrido."

"Não é como se você ligasse para isso." Girou os olhos.

"Não quero problemas Granger, achei que tinha deixado isso claro."

"Mas decidi que não queria mais vícios, é simples assim." Ela fingiu não ter ouvido o que Draco disse. Não pelo fato de ele ter sido ríspido, ou pelas palavras em si, e sim pela dor. Aquela que lateja no mesmo ponto, incessantemente. "Já que sabe o que precisava, posso voltar a dormir e..."

"Eu livrei sua imagem com Dumbledore."

"Obrigada, eu suponho." Ela levantou e continuou a segurar a peça perto do corpo. _Quente_. "E também por ter me levado enquanto eu tinha convulsões. Consegui manter sua versão intacta. Mesmo que não lembrei de explicar porque você estava no corredor..."

"Eu disse." Declarou, simplesmente.

"Por que?" Ela parecia chocada. Voltou a sentar-se ao lado dele, os joelhos se tocavam. "Quero dizer, você ameaçou me matar e me torturar se eu contasse para alguém."

"Weasley fêmea sabe, não?" Ela abriu a boca para responder, entretanto, ele foi mais rápido. "Não vou te matar por isso. Cedo ou tarde ela ia ficar sabendo. Veio me dar um aviso para que eu parasse de influenciá-la."

"Oh..." Suspirou longamente. "Nunca consigo conter o temperamento de Ginny."

"Não importa." Deu de ombros. "Mas disse ao velho que estava me drogando. Ele tem me dado uma poção para desintoxicar combinado à morfina para eu não surtar de vez. E o melhor, meu pai não sabe então não terei problemas."

"E como eu me envolvi nisso?"

"Só aquela noite, Granger." Ele estudou-a por alguns segundos e depois desviou o olhar. "Talvez tenha sido um erro." _Todas as noites_. Era o peso real de suas palavras.

"Se realmente fosse, não estaríamos conversando tão... calmos agora." Ela tocou-lhe o joelho. "Olhe, não pense que foi fácil aceitar que você não era o completo imbecil que conheço. Na verdade, ainda acho que existe parte deste idiota aí dentro, mas que o tempo se encarregou de amadurecer." Ela riu. "E acho que é agradável estar com você, Draco."

Malfoy virou para encará-la completamente, um pouco atordoado. Por alguns instantes, maiores do que quaisquer outros intervalos. Castanho e acinzentado se encontraram, capturaram, estudaram.

"E sabe... Parece ilógico, absurdo, você pode virar e falar que não se importa e rir de mim... eu realmente não me importo, vai ser mais fácil me livrar disso se não ligar ou achar muito estúpido." A mão veio acariciar o rosto pálido, as sobrancelhas loiras se ergueram e um olhar de curiosidade e compreensão encontrou a insegurança dela. "Mas eu gosto de você. Não sei como, quando ou porquê. Odeio a sensação de não explicar algo e ainda mais de não entender algo, especialmente quando se passa comigo." Suspirou e a mão veio descansar no ombro dele, apertando gentilmente antes de deixá-la no repouso de seu colo. "É isso, vim mais aqui para dizer isso."

"E o que você espera que eu diga?" Ele murmurou depois de alguns instantes, com o cenho franzido.

"Nada." Ela meneou com a cabeça. "Não espere que eu vá chorar por você ou coisa assim." Hermione deixou o casaco deslizar pelos seus ombros até o chão e o súbito frio invadiu-a, porém, cerrou os dentes e resistiu ao tremor. "Isso não combina comigo. Só espero que você fique bem. Esta sempre foi a razão pela qual vim todas as noites aqui." A garota esfregou os braços e continuou. "Então... Fico feliz que esteja se livrando da morfina. Teve vontade o suficiente para tal. E espero que nunca mais faça isso."

Ela inclinou-se para frente e novamente pousou um beijo delicado em sua bochecha, como nas primeiras noites. Então, levantou-se do chão e andou em direção à janela, para afastar a cortina e contemplar a noite sem nuvens. Parecia muito agradável sem a chuva também, não havia mais motivos para que continuassem a alimentar algo que era irreal. A sala, lentamente, tornava-se menos densa e uma sensação de paz invadiu a garota.

Não percebeu que os passos dos sapatos polidos se aproximavam, só se deu conta do calor do corpo encostado em suas costas e nas mãos sobre as suas. Estavam _mornas_. Ela permitiu-se descansar contra a figura masculina e o queixo veio apoiar no topo de sua cabeça. O retrato no vidro congelou e quando Hermione piscava, parecia olhar a fotografia para de novo, de novo e de novo. Os dedos se entrelaçaram e os dois continuaram a observas as nuances da madrugada que avançava.

"Percebeu que hoje não está chovendo?" A voz arrastada soou em seus ouvidos tão perto quanto a vibração do seu peito com a entonação das cordas vocais.

"A chuva sempre fez nossos encontros enigmáticos." Ela riu um pouco e apertou as mãos longas. _Quentes_. "Draco... Por que mandou o bilhete aquele dia?"

"Para te perturbar." Ouviu a resposta honesta. "E para tentar entender algo."

"Que seria...?"

"Porque sempre a chuva nos aproximava." A garota cruzou os braços em volta do abdômen e os dele fizeram o mesmo caminho.

"Você se importa comigo?"

"Acho que sim."

"Promete não me chamar de sangue-ruim mais?"

"Faz tempo que não faço isso, mas se estiver com saudades..."

"Não." Ela interrompeu. "Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?"

"Você fará de qualquer jeito, não?" A ironia novamente. **Ele simplesmente não mudava.**

"Claro." Ela girou dentro de seu abraço e fitou-o no fundo dos olhos. "Acha que poderia gostar de mim?"

"Lembro de ter ouvido que você não iria chorar se a resposta fosse não." Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, mesmo que as mãos permanecessem na cintura.

"E eu não vou." A indignação em sua voz era evidente. "Só quero saber mesmo."

"Olhe, Hermione..." _Hermione, não Granger_. "Não sei." Respirou aliviada sem que percebesse. "Você não liga mesmo? É a garota mais estranha que já conheci."

"Seja prático, Malfoy." Não conseguiu evitar a zombaria. "Pelo menos a resposta não é completamente negativa."

Ele meneou com a cabeça e inclinou-se para beijá-la. Assim que os lábios se encostaram, Hermione sorriu consigo mesma ao lembrar das palavras de Ginny: **_É questão de vocês perceberem_**.

Só faltava Draco admitir, porque tinha certeza que o loiro _sabia_. Os assuntos mais profundos do coração não se podiam aceitar com tanta facilidade quanto quaisquer outros. Muito pior quando se tratava de Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy.

Mas isso não era importante. Não naquele momento.

A chuva e a morfina deram o 'empurrão' inicial.

_Agora só basta querermos._

"Hoje não vai chover." Ela comentou, depois de bocejar.

"Não vai mesmo."

**Fim**

**_Okay_****_, vamos_****_ por partes. Essa foi a maior one-shot que já escrevi, 37 páginas, mais ou menos doze mil e trezentas palavras e tempo recorde: Uma semana. Agradeço de coração à Naru-L, irmãzona fofa que leu todo o fic, teve a paciência de me agüentar surtando quando não sabia o que fazer. Obrigada! E também à Kikis, afinal, escrevi esse negócio enooorme por causa do DESAFIO PETIT GATEAU! Uma aposta entre autoras, tudo muuuito normal._**

**_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fic é digna ou não de um review._**


End file.
